Journals
by DP-san
Summary: The old lady, Kino, has given the kids, Anna, Yoh, and Tamao, journals. Explore their lives! Why am I writing this? >__>;; Read and review, people. It's // hopefully // not as boring as it sounds. And it's... UPDATED! MUAHAHA!!!
1. Before the Deciding Week

****

Journals  
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy  


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. _  
Claimer: I own my ideas.  
A/N: I'm using bunches of purty fonts that won't show up. _ And yes, I'm aware that Kino is blind, but please excuse that for the sake of this fic. And why am I writing this...? I don't know. O_o  


***  


****

Tamao  


I am Tamamuru Tamao. I have been given this diary for my birthday, and Kino expects me to write in you. I shall, I shall.  
  
I should be helping Kino-sama with the lunch soon. Until then, I'll be writing in you, ok?  
  
I must admit, I have a deep crush on Yoh-sama. I'm too shy to tell him how I feel, though. Should I tell him? I don't know... what if he laughs at me? What if he rejects me? What if... What if he likes me back? I don't know...  
  
Kino-sama is calling. I shall write in you later. Goodbye, for now.  
  
~Tamamuru Tamao  


****

Anna  


I am Kyouyama Anna. I don't understand why Kino-sama is giving me this journal. Not like I have anything important to write about. I mean, there's nothing exciting going on. .:sigh:.  
  
There's Tamao again. Why's she so shy? She's always stuttering; it gets on my nerves. And she's way too polite. It's a good thing to be polite, but her kind of polite is just... *too* polite. It gets on my nerves.  
  
Hrmph. Lunch is ready. I better go eat that disgusting stuff now. Ja.  
  
~Kyouyama Anna  


****

Yoh  


Yum. I love Tamao's cooking. I wonder where she learned all those recipes from?  
  
I don't really see the use of me having a journal, but, hey! It's better than telling my inner secrets to someone. Right?  
  
...Unless someone reads this. Arg.  
  
Oh well. I don't have anything to hide, or, not now.  
  
...Why does Anna dislike Tamao so much? She's a really nice person, even if she *is* a bit on the shy side. She's really polite.  
  
...Ooh, oranges for dessert. Yum. I have to go gobble up those oranges now, kay?  
  
Ja!  
  
~Asakura Yoh  


****

Kino  


I've given the kids journals, just like this one. It might help them; I'm not sure. I'm sure that Tamao will use hers often, but I'm not sure about Anna and Yoh. Only time will tell. I'll record any progress with this journal.  
  
~Asakura Kino  


****

Tamao  


Yoh-sama seems to have liked the lunch Kino and I prepared. I'm happy about that. However, Anna-sama doesn't seem to like them that much... I wonder what's wrong with my cooking?  
  
Yoh-sama's off to training again. Yohmei-sama always seems so irritated at Yoh when they return. Is he not training hard enough?  
  
Kino's off with Anna now. Probably Itako training. I'm all alone now... .:sigh:.  


I wonder if I should practice my Ouji readings.  
  
Ack, Ponchi and Conchi are so annoying... I know it sounds mean, but it's true! They're always bothering me... Ack! Ponchi! Stop reading this!!  


Ok, they're gone now. I'm alone with my journal. Let's see... I *should* practice my Ouji readings now. Ok... Ja ne.  


~Tamamuru Tamao

****

Anna  


Back from itako training with Kino. Tamao's practicing her Ouji readings. Ooh, how fun. ...No. It isn't.  


Anyway...  


Yohmei and Kino seem to be discussing something. However, whenever either Yoh or I go near them, they immediately stop. I wonder what's up.  


...Maybe I should ask them. Or, even better...  


Yeah, I should spy on them. I'm off to do that now. Ja.  


~Kyouyama Anna  


****

Kino  


Yohmei and I are discussing the marriage arrangements. We're trying to decide whether Tamao or Anna should be Yoh's fiancée. Tamao would be a good wife, but we don't know if she'll help him train. She's too soft to train him hard.  


However, Anna would train Yoh very well. Sure, she's kind of lazy...  


We're going to be discussing this one for quite a while. I haven't noticed any changes in the kids yet.  


~Asakura Kino  


****

Tamao  


Today I saw Kino-sama and Yohmei-sama talking to each other, and I heard my name and Anna-sama's name in there. I think I also heard Yoh-sama's name. I wonder what they're talking about.  


Oh, Anna's talking to them now. I wonder what she's asking.  


I shouldn't be nosy. I'm going to practice my Ouji readings again. Ja!  


~Tamamuru Tamao  


****

Anna  


I cannot believe it. Kino and Yohmei are discussing who would be fitter to be Yoh's fiancée. They almost caught me eavesdropping, but I made up a lame excuse, which was that I dropped my scarf. I can't believe that they actually believed me, but I'm grateful for that.  


...Of course *I* would be fitter to be Yoh's fiancée! Tamao's too shy. I mean... Heh. She wouldn't train him hard enough.  


I, on the other hand, would train him very hard. After all, I want to be the Shaman King's first lady. That would be very cool.  


...I'm going to be eavesdropping very often now. They're talking again. This time, I should stay in the next room, and pretend I'm reading. Heh, great plan. Ja.  


~Kyouyama Anna  


****

Yoh  


...I find myself developing feelings toward both of the girls living with me. I kind of expected that, but... I'm developing feelings for both of them. _;;;  


The spirits in our house told me that Grandmother and Grandfather are discussing who's to be my fiancée...  


_;;;  


I don't want a fiancée!! _  


If I *must* have a fiancée, can they be oranges? I mean, the oranges aren't going to betray me! _;;;  


...Ok, I doubt that I'll have an orange for a fiancée. It was worth a thought.  


I have to go outside and scream my head off now.  
  
Everything will be all right. Everything will be all right. Everything...  
  
GGGGGAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
~Asakura Yoh  


****

Tamao  


...Oh dear... I just heard the news...  


Kino-sama and Yohmei-sama are wondering who'd be fitter to be Yoh-sama's fiancée... They said that this week would be the deciding week, and they said to act like yourself.  


...Oh dear...  


...I'd better prepare really good meals and clean the house really well. ...I should start now. Ja.  


~Tamamuru Tamao  


****

Kino  


I feel bad, playing the role of the "Spying Old Lady". Yohmei has taken the kids out, and I'm scrounging around for their journals. Ah! I found Yoh's. Kind of obvious, the way he placed it on his desk...  


...Very interesting...  


...Now to look for Anna's. Hrm... where is it?  


...It's not on her bookshelf. It's not on her desk... It's—

I found it! It's under her mattress. Clever girl, she is.  


Like Yoh, I'm curious as to why Anna dislikes Tamao so much. Hmm... she seems pretty confident that she'll be Yoh's fiancée. Let me look for Tamao's journal...  


Ah! Here we are. She hid it among her books. I knew she'd do that... that's why I chose a bright pink one for her. Heh.  


...She seems very nervous. Hrm...  


I'll wait until the end of this week. I hope I've put the journals back properly.  


Ja ne.  


~Asakura Kino  


***  


A/N: :DDD Who will be Yoh's fiancée? :DD? I won't continue until I have at least five reviews. _;;  


~Wusai


	2. Day One, Part One

****

Journals  
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy  


Disclaimer: Did you not make me sad enough already? Stop reminding me that I don't own Shaman King! ;_;  


Claimer: I own my ideas.  


A/N: Wow. I actually got EIGHT reviews! O_O; I'm amazed. Too bad my Tamao, Anna, Yoh, and Kino fonts won't show up. _;;; Oh well.  
  
Thants to Phoenix Charmer for spotting my mistake. ^_^  


***  


****

Tamao  


It's the first day of the "deciding week". I've practically cleaned every inch of the house, and I'm doing my best to make wonderful meals. Everybody seems to be enjoying my meals, even Anna-sama. I've given Kino-sama a great, big break from cleaning, and I think she appreciates it. I'm happy. :D  


...Why does my diary have a slightly wrinkled page? Hmm... maybe I wrinkled it on accident. I must have been careless. Oh well, it's only one page. Ponchi and Conchi seem to understand the situation, seeing how they're not bothering me as much. Either that, or they're just... being lazy. I'm kind of suspicious.  


Should I ask my Ouji board who Yoh's fiancée will be? I mean... if the Ouji board tells me that it will be Anna, then I will be quite sad, but, then again, I'm only a trainee. I could be wrong. So... if the Ouji board says that Yoh's fiancée will be me, then I will be happy, but it will be short-lived, since my skills are only on a trainee level. Should I do it or should I not?  


...The daisy on my window is dying, poor thing. I should use it to make my decision, and end its misery.  
  
Yes, I should, no, I shouldn't, yes, I should...  


I picked off the last petal, and the daisy said that I should. I'm taking out my Ouji board right now...  


...The Ouji board said that Anna would be Yoh's fiancée. Please tell me that's wrong... I'm still a trainee...  
  
Kino-sama's calling me again. She told me that she'd teach me how to embroider stuff. Wife lessons... I hope I'm Yoh's future fiancée. I really love him. Some people say that I'm too young to really know what love is, but I know what it is. It's the feeling I get when Yoh-sama smiles, the feeling I get when he compliments me... Oh dear, I think I'm blushing.  
  
I should go now, because I shouldn't keep Kino-sama waiting. Ja ne.  
  
~Tamamura Tamao  


****

Anna  


I think Kino favors me over Tamao. After all, I'm also an Itako, and I'm learning very quickly. She says that I'll be a very successful itako, too, and that I might be able to control some big, huge spirit. That would be very useful in the Shaman Fights.  
  
I don't think Tamao really understands the role of Yoh's fiancée. Yoh's a *Shaman*. He needs Shaman Training. All Tamao's doing is cleaning the house and preparing meals. Relatively good ones, I must admit, but that's ordinary wife's work.  


Tamao's busy learning how to embroider, and Yoh's out training again. I shall write later, or when something happens. Ja ne.  


~Kyouyama Anna  


****

Yoh  


Whoo, just got back from Shaman training. :DD It's finally over for the day. ^_^  


Gah... _;;; I hate having my grandparents talk about fiancées. _____;;; It makes me depressed.  


...I need to decide which of the two females I like more. _  


Anna: Impatient, smart, pretty, hard working, itako.  
  
Tamao: Shy, too polite, good house wife, kind hearted, soft.  


Anna: Would train me to death.  


Tamao: Would she train me at all?  


Anna: Would be lazy. Would make me prepare all the meals and do all the cleaning.  


Tamao: Would do all that for me, so I could reach my goal on being the laziest bum on earth—I mean, so I could be Shaman King to be the laziest bum on earth.  


Anna: Would probably be a pretty big help in the Shaman Fights with her itako powers.  


Tamao: Wouldn't be a big help. But, her Ouji board could be something... she's still a trainee, though. She could be wrong.  


This is depressing me. I still can't decide who I like more. ___;;; I'll write... later.  
  
Oranges: SHALL NEVER BETRAY ME! WILL NOT BE ANGRY IF I ROLL THEM AROUND, SAYING "HUNAHUHU", MAKING THEM THE IDEAL FIANCÉE!! _____  
  
Ja ne.  
  
~Asakura Yoh  


****

Kino  


I'm off Journal hunting again. Tamao's journal is still in the same place. I feel bad, doing this...  


I do appreciate everything Tamao's doing. Even though we've labeled here as a "trainee" in Ouji readings, she's more of an intermediate, climbing up to the expert level. Her ability is increasing rapidly. She would be a good wife, if these were not the circumstances. We need a fiancée who would help Yoh become the Shaman King.  


I placed Tamao's journal back, this time making sure that I didn't wrinkle any pages.  


Now, on to Anna's journal. Oh, she hid it in another place... in her closet now. She cannot hide it from me! I am KINO, the QUEEN of JOURNAL FINDING!  


That was a slight exaggeration...  


Interesting... Anna has some cold comments about Tamao, but she's making a pretty good point. I don't exactly favor her, though, because she's an Itako. She seems to be fitter to be Yoh's wife than Tamao, but this is only the first day of the "deciding week". Now on to Yoh's journal to see how he feels about this all...  


...I don't think that we could engage to him to oranges. His journal entries make me snicker.  


I've placed his journal back, and Mikihasa is returning with the kids. They, or at least Yoh and Tamao, don't seem to be suspecting anything out of these trips. Anna might...  


Off to stalk—I mean, to watch the kids. Ja ne.  


~Asakura Kino  


****

Tamao  


I'm curious about these "trips". We've never had them before... but it's nice to spend some time with Yohmei-sama and Mikihasa-sama.  


Should I change my ways? I passed by Anna-sama's room once, and heard her mumble as she was writing, something about "Yoh is a Shaman, and he needs Shaman training". Should I try to train Yoh? Is that part of my wifely duties? I'm not sure... This is making me nervous.  


Ack, my pen's running out of ink. I'll have to find another one.  


~Tamamura Tamao  


****

Anna  


I'm getting suspicious. My journal seems to be moved slightly every day. It might just be some spirit, but I'm not sure about that. I'll have to tape a hair on to my journal and to the wall/ground of the area around it to see if somebody moved it. I also have to put a toothpick in the crack of the door. No, not a toothpick, the person might see it and put it back in the door. Another hair would do.  


I think that Tamao is finally understanding the whole Shaman Training thing. She seems to be having some sort of conflict within her. I still think she's too soft to push Yoh into training. I'm still a better fiancée.  


...Kino's calling me again. More itako training. Ja ne.  


~Kyouyama Anna  


****

Tamao  


I'm back with another pen. Today, I'm going to try and see if I can train Yoh-sama. I really want to be his fiancée; I would like to live together with him—I'm already doing that, but, to live together with him, you know, without Anna-sama and Kino-sama and Yohmei-sama. I'd like to love him forever and not have anyone else interfere...  


How would I train him, though? How do I train a Shaman? Surely Shaman training is something different from normal training, right? I don't think I can train a Shaman by ordering him to run around or work out, right? They would need to get in contact with the Spirit world easily... and they would need to be able to combine with the spirit easily. Surely that needs something special, right?  


...Maybe I should ask Yohmei-sama or Mikihasa-sama. They would know. I'm off to ask them now. Ja ne.  


~Tamamura Tamao  


****

Kino  


Yohmei and I have decided that we need to give the two girls various tests to see how they would cope with things Shamans normally encounter. Anna would probably be able to handle these things relatively well, but this is mainly centering around Tamao to see her reactions. After all, the wife of a Shaman needs to do things reasonably, ne?  


~Asakura Kino  


***  


A/N: Mua ha ha! :DDD Who shall be the fiancée?! It may—or may not, for that matter—be the one you think it is! But that's not important! Which one of the girls does Yoh like more?!?!?!?!?!??! You shall have to feed me seven new reviews to find out!


	3. Day One, Part Two

****

Journals  
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy  


Disclaimer: YOU MAKE ME SAD. T_T  
Claimer: :::::DDDDDDD I OWN MY IDEAS MUAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!  
A/N: *______* I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS. .:eats your reviews, feels nourished, and WRITES!:.  


***  


****

Tamao  


Today is a rainy day. I knew that the good weather couldn't last... Yoh-sama and Yohmei-sama are inside, and the training has been temporarily postponed. Even though it's morning, it feels as though it's evening. The rain is very calming... it makes me forget about my current situation.  


Hm? I hear a noise... what is it? I'll write after I find out.  


~Tamamura Tamao  


****

Anna  


My journal wasn't moved... yet. I heard a noise outside my room, but I'm sure it was a spirit.  
  
It's raining today. Yoh's finally inside. I wonder if he likes Tamao. After all, I see him smile at her a lot, and he seems to be warmer toward her. Why would he like *her*? She's so pathetic, and so weak. I'm much stronger than her. I'm also much more intelligent than she is. And, no duh, I'm prettier than her. Who can resist *me*, ANNA the ITAKO?! Grr... Must kill Tamao. Then, I'll have no interference. ^_^

...I... am bored. Shall... do something. Ja.

~Kyouyama Anna

****

Tamao  


...That was scary...

About the noise... I go outside of my room, and at first I see nothing. Then, all of a sudden, this shadowy figure pops up from nowhere. It was scaaaaarrrrrryyyyyy! So, naturally, I scream... and then, I don't know what made me do this, but I asked Ponchi and Conchi to create an Oversoul, and I somehow got rid of the shadow spirit thing... I never knew I had it in me! o.o

...Yoh-sama just walked by the door of my room and... he smiled at me! I feel so light-headed...

...Ja, I think I'm going to pass out.

~Tamamura Tamao

****

Kino

Yohmei and I have sprung the test on Tamao... surprisingly, she defended herself with her Oversoul. Eh, I think Yohmei's going to be knocked out for hours...

I sprung the test on Anna, as well, taking Yohmei's place. She used her Itako beads, and I was nearly discovered... I simply summoned some luminous spirit and temporarily blinded her. I was able to get away during that short period of time...

So... I've concluded that, amazingly, Tamao *can* defend herself. Wow.

Mm, have to train Anna now. Ja.

~Asakura Kino

****

Yoh

Whee... Get to skip training today... I heard Tamao scream earlier... When I went over to see what was wrong, she was in her room, shaking a little, but writing in her journal. I smiled at her. Glad she's ok.

I guess I like Tamao a little more than Anna. I mean, there's just something about her. She's soft, caring, shy, and pretty talented in cooking. ^-^

But... There's also something about Anna. The way her black, black eyelashes fall over those clear, bright eyes... the way the golden strands of hair fall over her pale face... and I love her when she smiles.

However... oranges! The way they're just so... orange! And, and, they don't protest when I roll them around, saying 'Hunahuhu'! The way they don't hate me, even if I accidentally step on them... It's just so... Orange. Yeah.

Kay, going to listen to some music... Arg!

Great, I turn on my headphones, and the song that comes up is that English song by... what was their name again? I forgot... Oh wait! It was 9 Days. Anyway, the song is "Story of a Girl" or something. I looked up the lyrics a while ago—I do love that song—but right now, it just makes me think of Anna. I'll just waste my time and write the lyrics here...

__

This is the story of a girl 

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world 

And while she looks so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her 

When she smiles 

How many days in a year? 

She woke up with hope but she only found tears 

And I can be so insincere 

Making the promises never for real 

As long as she stands there waiting 

Wearin' the holes in the soles of her shoes 

How many days disappear? 

You look in the mirror, so how do you choose? 

Your clothes never wear as well the next day 

And your hair never falls in quite the same way 

You never seem to run out of things to say 

This is the story of a girl 

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world 

And while she looks so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her 

When she smiles

How many lovers would stay? 

Just to put up with this shit day after day 

How did we wind up this way? 

Watchin' our mouths for the words I would say 

As long as we stand here waitin' 

Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose 

How do we get there today? 

When we're walkin' too far for the price of our shoes 

Your clothes never wear as well the next day 

And your hair never falls in quite the same way 

You never seem to run out of things to say 

This is the story of a girl 

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world 

And while she looks so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her 

When she smiles

Your clothes never wear as well the next day 

And your hair never falls in quite the same way 

You never seem to run out of things to say 

This is the story of a girl 

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world 

And while she looks so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her 

This is the story of a girl 

Whose pretty face she hid from the world 

And while she looks so sad and lonely there 

I absolutely love her 

This is the story of a girl 

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world 

And while she looks so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her 

When she smiles

When she smiles

  
Well... that's probably not really Anna-ish... I doubt she cries... But I really *do* love her when she smiles. She's really pretty like that...

Tamao's smile, however, is a shy, hesitant smile... it just lacks the charm of Anna's smile. I really don't know...

But I do like Tamao a lot... she just seems more lovable than Anna.

Shall write later... Ja.

~Asakura Yoh

***

A.N: ...That was short... I'll try to write a longer chapter! Please forgive meeeeee!!!!!

Review, please!

~Wusai


End file.
